


Caffine, Love & Other Drugs

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, College, College Student, F/M, First Meetings, Librarian - Freeform, Library, Meet-Cute, Studying, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: During her first year as a college librarian, Mary Margaret meets grad student, David.





	Caffine, Love & Other Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr prompted: Snowing and No. 25 please (Librarian/Avid Reader Au)

Mary Margaret hated night shifts. The school’s library stayed open until 11 on weekdays, allowing students to study as late as they wanted. Normally Belle would work them, but she had a date with her new boyfriend. Mary Margaret flipped the page in her book, trying her best to stay awake.

 

“Hi.”

 

She looked up and blinked a few times, before seeing a tall blonde standing before her. She hadn’t seen him around before and Storybrooke College was fairly small. She knew most of the students. Upon further glance, she realized that he was probably a grad student, not much younger than her. He had a charming smile and bright blue eyes that were definitely too perky for so late at night.

 

“Hi, how can I help you?”

“I’m just here to return these books.” He set them on the counter.

Mary Margaret nodded. “You are aware that you could just drop them off in the drop box outside, right?”

“I had to come in anyway. Besides, if I drop them outside, how else can I see the cute librarian?”

Heat rushed to Mary Margaret’s pale cheeks, though she tried to keep up a poker face. “A bit bold, don’t you think?”

“I know you just graduated last year, my chances aren’t that bad. I normally see you here in the mornings. Where’s Belle?”

“She had a date.”

“Oh. I’m David by the way.”

“Mary Margaret. If you need anything, just let me know.”

 

Her eyes went back down to her book and she felt him still standing there for a moment, before finally walking away. For the next hour, she read her book and checked out the few students that came by the desk. When there was only an hour left, David walked back over, two Starbucks cups in hand. During her time at the college, she was always grateful that they had one inside the library. It made studying so much easier.

 

“I got you a coffee.” He set it down on her desk and placed some sugar and creamer packets with it. “I didn’t know how you took it.”

“Wow…thank you.” She broke open one of the creamers and took off the lid. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to. Seems like you were about to fall asleep here.”

Snow hid a giggle. “Well, I’m not used to working this late.”

“Hopefully this will help.”

“Thank you, David.”

 

They kept up their little game for a few weeks. David would find out when Mary Margaret was working and bring her some coffee. She’d hide the best books for him and even brought some from her own collection. She was more than willing to take more night shifts for Belle and would spend most of them chatting up David. She learned that he was a veterinary major, who loved crime and romance novels. She had never met a guy that actually loved the latter. They traded tips and talked each other’s ear off.

 

Towards the end of the semester, David was busier and while he’d come to the library to study, he didn’t have a lot of time to talk to Mary Margaret. This time, she was the one that would go and grab a coffee for him. She’d make sure to put aside the best study tables for him as well.

 

Once finals rush was over, Mary Margaret found herself locking up the library. Her hours would be cut a bit during the winter break and she would have to find something different to do with her time. Just as she was heading off to her car, she ran into David.

 

“I was just coming to find you,” he said with that charming smile. “I finished all my finals.”

“That’s great.”

“I was wondering…maybe we could go grab a bite to eat? To celebrate?”

Mary Margaret grinned. “I’d love to.”


End file.
